


Little Bird

by orphan_account



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Daddy!Kink, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, Threesome, panty!kink, safe sex, size!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of a collection of threesomes between Castiel Novak, a prosecutor, and Dean Winchester, a homicide detective-- and whoever they choose. </p>
<p>Featuring Benny Lafitte: EMT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

Dean's nerves were thrumming.  He sat on the couch with a look of indifference on his face, but Cas could see that he was anxious.  The tea he'd drank had done nothing to help him. 

Cas could see the way Dean kept glancing at the clock like it might jump off the wall and start chasing him.  It was understandable that he was a little nervous.  Cas had offered to postpone things, to let Dean wrap his mind around what they were about to do-- Cas had been there and done that before, threesomes were a favorite passtime of his during college-- but Dean had insisted that he was alright.  It was the only time the three of them had off that lined up perfectly.  Benny wouldn't even be on-call.

Dean insisted that if he changed his mind, he would safeword out.  It wasn’t a big deal.  Dean was just... nervous.

When someone knocked on the door, Dean nearly jumped out of his seat.  He swallowed thickly, eyes flickering over to Castiel, and he saw the faint quirk of amusement on Cas' lips that ease the tension knotting in his stomach as he returned the look.  His lover reached out, hand curving over the back of Dean's neck as his thumb brushed over the leather of his collar.

"You want me to answer it?"  Dean asked, tugging at the frayed knee of his jeans a bit aimlessly. 

Cas nodded, rubbing soothingly at the back of Dean's neck, fingers brushing the upper edge of Dean's collar. "I'll be right behind you."

Dean inhaled deeply and then stood.  Making his way over to the door, he opened it with a touch of recalcitrance.  Once he spotted Benny though, standing there with a bashful smile on his face, Dean relaxed. 

"Hi."  He greeted, and the other man nodded his head. 

"Did I miss anything?"  Benny asked, eyes straying down over Dean's bare chest for a moment before glancing over to Castiel. 

Castiel's lips twitched up in mild amusement. "No. We haven't started yet. It'd be rude without you."

"Of course," Benny grinned lazily, looking between them for a moment.  "Gotta be polite, don't we?  Civilized people, and all that."

Dean stood aside, like Benny's words reminded him of his manners, and he gestured for Benny to come in.  "You've been here before.  Make yourself at home."

Cas moved to shut the door behind Benny, lingering close to Dean as he leant in to murmur in his ear. “Just relax, pet."

Dean nodded, though his shoulders were still tense as he leaned back against Castiel for a brief moment.  "Easier said than done."

"Amen to that, brother."  Benny tossed over his shoulder as he shrugged out of his coat, a bemused glint in his eyes.

Cas rubbed gently along Dean's shoulders to ease the tension in them. "It's all a matter of mechanics, really"

"Oh?"  Benny's brow lifted, and he took a seat in the plush chair just right of the couch-- his usual spot when he came over to their place for dinners or get-togethers.  "Is that right?"

Cas nodded, leading Dean over with a gentle nudge to his arm and settling on the couch opposite Benny. "Figure out who's doing what where and it all kind of falls into place"

"Right," Benny nodded, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.  "So... who's doing what?"

Cas glanced at Dean for a second, oddly calm even as his lover fidgeted nervously. Blue eyes fell on Benny again, and Castiel seemed to evaluate them for a moment before he got up again and coaxed Dean forward with a soft murmur under his breath. "You two need to loosen up."

Dean stood, brow furrowed endearingly, and he followed Cas over to Benny, hesitating before the other man.  "What did you have in mind?"

"Good question," Benny added with a wry grin that didn't quite meet his eyes as he stared up at the two of them, leaning back in his chair.  "Castiel?"  

Cas gave them both a flat look, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "How does one generally unwind?"

"A strong drink?"  They replied in amused unison, but only Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning too broadly, even as Benny's expression grew cheeky and playful.

Cas huffed out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he leant down towards Benny, looking over him appraisingly for a moment, a smile that wasn't quite innocent quirking his lips. "Close."

Benny's grin broadened.  "I think you'll have to be a little more clear, here, darlin'."

Castiel's expression shifted to something almost dangerous. "I'm not your darling."

"Alright," Benny held up his hands in a kind of surrender.  "Understood."

"Forgiven." Cas said, drifting closer to him, eyes half lidded as he let their lips brush.

Benny pressed forward, letting the kiss grow firm for a lingering moment before pulling back with a hum.  "Seems easy enough," he said dryly. 

Cas smiled at him before he turned to beckon Dean closer, settling him on the arm of the couch Benny was seated at. "Tell him that."

Dean licked his lips, jaw flexing faintly as he sat on the arm of the chair, that slow rigidity returning with his nerves as Benny glanced up at him with a soft smile.  Benny shifted, sitting up a bit straighter, and he placed an easy hand at Dean's hip.

"You alright, little bird?"  Benny asked, voice a bit rough, and Dean gave a quiet nod.  "You know we don't have to do this if you don't want--"

"Shut up and kiss me already," Dean said in a breath, slipping down from the armrest and into Benny's lap in a fluid movement as he leaned in, their lips meeting easily. 

Cas hummed softly as he watched them, an off kilter smile curling his lips.  Dean let out a quiet sound of approval as Benny's arms slipped around him, feeling rough hands press delicately to the small of his back as Dean settled more comfortably in Benny's lap.  The first kiss was chaste as Dean broke it a moment later, only to have Benny chase after his lips. 

It devolved fairly quickly into a bit of a mess.  All tongue and teeth-- lazy but deep as Benny sought the taste of Dean out.  Dean's hands gripped sporadically at Benny's shoulders, and he let out a soft noise as Benny pulled him closer. 

Cas let them continue until he felt they'd gone on long enough to ease the tension, heat curling through him as he watchedthem kiss, clearing his throat pointedly.  Even if he and Benny didn't have the most stable of relationships, Cas couldn't deny how good he and Dean looked together.  Dean broke away with his breath a bit short.  He dragged his nose over Benny's, gasping softly as one of Benny's hands came up to cup the curve of his jaw, thumb pressing to the plush flesh of his lower lip as the tip dipped in just a bit. 

"You look good like this, darlin'."  Benny muttered, eyes dark and grin a bit sharp.

Dean hummed, eyes fluttering shut as Castiel's hand sank into his hair. 

"He does." Cas agreed, rubbing gently though Dean's scalp. "And he's only going to look better later."

"I look forward to it," Benny replied earnestly, thumb rubbing against the sensitive pink of Dean's lower lip. 

Dean's cheeks colored a bit.  "We're not doing this in the living room."

Cas shook his head, gesturing for them to follow. "Not this time."

Dean's cheek only grew hotter.  He slid from Benny's lap, bare feet flexing over the floor, and inhaled slowly.  Benny stood in a fluid movement, offering Dean a hand, and Dean took it with a crooked little smile.  Guiding Benny back towards their bedroom, Dean came to a slow stop at the foot of the bed. 

Cas paused beside Dean for a moment, not bothering to lower his voice.

"You know what to do, pet." He reminded.

Dean nodded, licking hislips as he worked the fly of his jeans open.  He pushed them down over his thighs, stepping out of them until he was left in nothing but a pair of lacy red panties and his collar.  He heard Benny inhale sharply at the sight, and tried to quell the nervous little shiver that ran up his spine as he crawled onto the bed, on his hands and knees. 

Cas watched him intently, pleased Dean was being so obedient today. He glanced up at Benny, smug when he saw him staring at Dean. "He looks good in red, doesn't he?"

"Very," Benny nodded, voice gruff, and he managed to look at Castiel for a brief moment before his eyes were drawn back to the slight spread of Dean's legs and the ribbons splayed out over the swell of his ass to reveal slips of skin.  "May I?"

Cas nodded his approval. "Don't mark him."

"Thank you kindly," Benny said, turning his focus back fully to Dean.

He placed his hands first on Dean's ankles, letting out a little groan at the feel of perfectly smooth skin.  His palms trailed up, dragging over his calves, to his knees, and then up his thighs.  Grip firming a bit, he coaxed Dean's legs further apart until the v was broader-- in a way that would have Dean completely vulnerable if it weren't for the panties holding him in place. 

"Shaved your legs for me, little bird?"  Benny asked low and husky, thumb trailing along the fringe of Dean's panties. 

Dean shivered, rocking back faintly.  "Cas did."

Castiel looked over Benny's shoulder to watch as he touched Dean, equally as mindful as he was interested.

"Do that often?"  Benny asked over his shoulder, more aroused than anything else.

"Frequently." Cas replied. "I like him clean.”

Benny hummed, a finger slipping under the elastic of Dean's panties and pulling back just enough for it to snap lightly against his skin.  It earned him a startled little gasp, and Dean shifted minutely before falling still again.  Benny could see that he was already hard just by the strain of the silk against his skin, and he was grateful that he wasn't the only one. 

"I almost wanna keep these pretty little things on you, little bird."  Benny muttered.  "But I'm sure you'd like it if I didn't mess them up?"

Dean cleared his throat.  "Yes, sir."

Benny nodded, letting out a little sigh, almost regretful.  "And if I promised to be careful?"

Dean seemed to hesitate, fingers flexing against the bedding. 

"I really would like to see you come in these panties, little bird."

Dean moaned, pressing back into the palm of Benny's hand.  "Please."

Benny grinned lopsidedly, bending down to press a kiss to the small of Dean's back.  "Of course, darlin'."

"Be careful with those." Cas said pointedly. "They're my favorite."

Benny hummed noncommittally, hand slipping down between Dean's legs to cup the hardness of his length, trapped beneath silk.  A soft moan fell from Dean's lips, and his hips twitched down against Benny's hand as the other rubbed soft circles against his flank. 

"Cas, you wouldn't mind grabbin' me the lube would you?" he asked, glancing over at him briefly.  

Cas remained still for a moment before he went to get the lube from his bedside table, eyes on Dean the whole time, constantly checking and reassessing how he was handling having a new partner. Satisfied Dean was comfortable, Cas handed the lubricant to Benny, settling at the head of the bed.

Benny gave Dean a firm squeeze before he finally pulled Dean's panties down, peeling them away from smooth skin and down his thighs where he let them stay.  Spreading the firm muscle of Dean's cheek, Benny let out a soft groan, pressing the think of his thumb to Dean's entrance with a touch of admiration. 

Dean was already a little breathless, trembling so subtly that it was nearly impossible to see.  His cock hung heavy between his legs, and he tipped his head up a bit to meet Castiel's gaze with hazy eyes, lips parting.  Cas ran a thumb over the line of Dean's jaw, slipping up over his bottom lip, parting Dean's lips further as he reached to stroke down his side.  Dean let out a little whining sound, shuddering as he panted more openly as Castiel coaxed him to. 

The pop of the lube being opened had the tension twisting around them.  It wasn't until Benny was pressing a thick finger into him that Dean realized that this was _actually_ happening.  His spine bowed prettily as Benny sank his finger deeper, and Dean felt a swell of pride as the other man groaned low in the back of his throat. 

"So tight, little bird."  Benny mumbled, palming one of the cheeks of Dean's ass reverently.  "Gonna feel so good around me, aren't you, darlin'?"

Dean nodded, fingers curling and then uncurling in the bedding-- eyes locked on Castiel's face with pupils blown wide-- as Benny slid his finger in and out of him idly, slicking him up.  "Yes, sir."  

Cas glanced up at Benny, smug as he heard him groan.  There was something so very satisfying in knowing how well appreciated his sub was.  He was such a pretty little thing after all.  Cas slipped his thumb past Dean's lips, relishing the ease at which they parted for him, complete control over the man in front of him. "Suck, pet."

Dean let out a little sound, lips wrapping around Castiel's finger as he sucked it deeper into his mouth, tongue lathing over it with gentle affection.  Cashummedsoftly, tilting Dean's face up just so, keeping his attention from Benny.

That attention was lost a moment later as Benny sank a second finger into Dean.

Dean jerked, a soft cry muffled around Cas' thumb, and his eyes fluttered as he rocked back.  It earned him a sound slap over the pert curve of his ass with Benny's free hand at the same time as the older man twisted his fingers deep and just shy of right.  Dean's eyes went wide, and he stopped sucking at Castiel's thumb in order to gasp out a surprised sound.

Castiel's head snapped up at the sound of the slap, a snarl setting his expression. "I told you to be careful with him."

Benny met his gaze with just as much firmness, brow lifting.  "What do _you_ do when he's bein' greedy, then?"

Benny palmed over the faint pink of Dean's ass, giving a little pinch to the sensitive skin, and Dean's jaw fell a bit slack as he moaned.  It brought a slow, smug grin to Benny's lips as he glanced back down at where Dean was pressing back onto his hand again.

"Besides," Benny's voice rumbled with a low satisfaction.  "Seems he likes it."

Cas growled at him, displeased despite Dean's obvious enjoyment of Benny's ministrations. "He knows better than to get greedy with me."

Dean's teeth grazed pointedly along Castiel's thumb, trying to direct his lover's attention, and their eyes locked when Cas glanced back down.  Hislips wrapped sinfully around his finger again, and he sucked _hard_ until his cheeks hollowed out, in echo of what was to come.  The sight was only tainted by the way Dean faltered a moment later, eyes rolling back briefly as Benny rubbed over his prostate with unapologetic roughness, causing Dean's cock to twitch between his legs as he keened faintly.

Castiel let his attentions fall back on Dean, unwilling to admit that Benny was right, though he let him do as he pleased for now.  Cas lowered a hand down to hook two fingers into Dean's collar, tugging as sucked at his thumb, a not quite so subtle reminder of who owned him.  It coaxed a heady moan out of Dean, and he shifted forward a bit eagerly at the silently claiming touch.

Benny was preoccupied with getting Dean slick and ready for them.  His thick fingers slid in and out of Dean's entrance, admiring the tightness that clenched around him from time to time, and the raw heat of Dean's body.  Scissoring his fingers, he stretched Dean out wide, muttering soft praise when Dean's back arched again, bowing down as he whimpered. 

"You're doin' so well, darlin'.  Taking my fingers like this.  Can't wait to see you stretched around me."  Benny said in a breath, and Dean keened even as the obscene sound of him sucking at Castiel's thumb slipped over hislips.  "Gonna stretch you out wide, baby bird."

He slid a third finger in, and Dean bucked sharply as Benny pressed them in three knuckles deep without hesitation.  It was just the right kind of roughness; Dean couldn't help but let out another sound as he rocked back onto those fingers.  It earned him another sharp slap to his bottom, making him gasp as the skin grew pink, and Benny rubbed at it soothingly as Dean's cock leaked precome down over his own hard length and onto the bedding beneath him. 

Castiel pointedly ignored the way Benny struck Dean, knowing Dean was enjoying it.  Physical reprimand never had been something he'd introduced into their scenes, unless it was absolutely necessary.  Cas tilted Dean's face up, watching the dark of his eyes as he ran a finger around his collar, toying with the d-link at the front. "You can take much more than a few fingers, can't you pet?"

Dean shuddered and hummed his agreement, understanding the implication fully and well.  They'd played together, with Dean's special brand of kink; he liked being stretched, being full, and Castiel knew that.  They were planning on taking full advantage of it today. 

"Is that right?"  Benny asked, though he was mostly doing it because he enjoyed the way it made Dean shiver.  "And what exactly has Dean taken before?  How far has he been stretched open?"

"He likes getting filled up." Cas replied, running his thumb over Dean's lower lip reverently. "He could take both of us and then some if he wanted to."

Dean whined faintly, cheeks flush as his breath came short. 

Benny just groaned.  "Do that often?"

Cas nodded. "Whenever he asks me for it.  He's pretty when he begs."

"I can imagine," Benny muttered, rubbing over the curve of Dean's ass adoringly again as he twisted his fingers deep just to watch the muscles spasm around them.  "I think he's open enough for me now.  You ready to get this show on the road, Castiel?"

Castiel nodded again, shifting a little so he could reach over to the other bedside table, retiring a short leather leash, clipping it onto Dean's collar and tugging gently. "You ready for him, pet?"

"Yes, sir."  Dean breathed, voice tight with desire as he curved his back in order to present his ass up to Benny.  "Please."

Benny hummed, pulling his fingers free.  He slipped his other hand into the pocket of his jeans, tugging out a condom, and he grinned at the sight of Dean shivering as he ripped the packet open with his teeth.  It was quick work, undoing the fly to his pants and sliding up onto the bed with his knees between Dean's calves.  Rolling the condom on, Benny slicked himself up quick and rocked forward, the head off of his cock teasing at Dean's entrance. 

Glancing over at Castiel, Benny raised a brow.  "Should we make him work for it?"

"Not for too long. We don't want him too desperate too quickly." Cas said, undoing the clasp of his pants and pushing them down enough to pull his cock free.

"I dunno," Benny muttered, pressing in a bit firmer, nearly breaching the tight ring of muscles before he pulled back again; Dean whimpered, tried to shift back, but Benny held his hips tight.  "I think it might be fun.  Makin' a mess out of him."

"He's more entertaining if you really draw it out." Cas said, coaxing Dean's face forward with a little tug on his leash.

Dean seemed lost for a long moment, eyes dazed as he was drawn in two different directions.  He wanted to follow Castiel's silent orders, wanted to feel the weight of Castiel's cock in his mouth, but there was the tempting press of Benny's cock against his ass that had him letting out a conflicted sound even as he parted hislips for Cas. 

"Do you want more pet?" Cas asked, voice low and coaxing.

Dean moaned, jaw falling slut-slack and open in invitation, eyes dark as he stared up at him.  Cas glanced up at Benny for the briefest of seconds, smug as he guided the head of his cock into Dean's mouth.  Lips wrapped sinfully around Castiel's length, and Dean hummedhis content as Cas slid a bit deeper, salty and heady and heavy against his tongue. 

Benny grunted out a strained noise-- mostly with the knowledge that Dean enjoyed sucking cock so much-- and bore forward firmly.  The tight rim of Dean's hole gave easily, slick and loose from Benny's fingers, and he slid in halfway with one thrust.  Dean cried out around the head of Castiel's cock, sucking in sharp little breaths through his nose, and his fingers curled tight into the material of the bed as pleasure rushed through him. 

"So tight, baby bird."  Benny pet at his hips.  "Look so good like this, taking us."

Castiel bit back a groan, oddly controlled as he rolled his hips in idle little motions, slipping deeper into Dean's mouth.  "No matter how much you stretch him, he's still tight."

Benny grunted, withdrawing before sinking in even deeper, though he still had a ways to go before he bottomed out.  Dean spasmed around him, and when he moaned, little vibrations thrummed over Castiel's length. 

"You're a lucky son of a bitch, Castiel."  Benny replied, hands flexing at Dean's hips.

Cas smirked at him, coaxing Dean forward again until he could feel the head of his cock push at the back of Dean's throat.  Dean whimpered from around the girth of him, gaze fluttering, and he sucked hard as if to coax Castiel deeper.  The leash connected to his collar went taunt, and Dean didn't even gag as Castiel's cock slid down into his throat.  Eyes rolling back faintly, Dean shifted between them, trying to get Cas further, and halted by the firm grip Benny had on his hips. 

"Now, now, little bird."  Benny chided, tugging him back onto his own length with a sharp jerk, and Dean mewled as he was impaled back on the thickness of him-- he was broader than Castiel, and Dean felt wonderfully spread around him.  "Stay still.  You'll get filled, don't worry."

Cas shifted on his knees to get closer to Dean, shuddering at the sensation of a mouth on his cock.  Dean moaned and fell still between them, trusting the two of them to fulfill his needs as well as their own.  Benny pet at his hip rewardingly again before he withdrew until just the head of him was resting inside of the vice-like heat of Dean's ass.  The tight ring of muscle clung to him, and Benny groaned at the sight as he applied more lube to his length.  For a moment, he wished he didn't need the condom, wished he could just feel the velvet heat of Dean around him.

When Dean whined and wiggled enticingly, Benny gave his ass another sharp slap.  It made Dean rock forward a bit, bracing on his hands, and Castiel's cock slid home in his mouth until Dean's nose was buried in the soft hair at the base of him.  

Cas groaned softly, rumbling and low in his throat as he rocked up into Dean's mouth, shifting his grip on his leash to pull his head up a little.  Dean let out a muffled sound, like a whimper, and Cas seemed to sink impossibly deeper until the cock in his throat had him struggling to catch his breath. 

Benny's hands shifted over the curve of Dean's ass, spreading them over warm skin, and then he thrust deep with one quick, sharp rock of his hips.  He buried in to the root and let out a guttural noise, like a cross between a groan and a grunt.  Stilling within him, he stroked over Dean's flank as their pretty sub shuddered around them and let out a sweet keen. 

Sucking in a shallow breath through his nose, Dean whined, blissfully and gratefully filled.  _Finally_.  He'd felt something similar to this before-- had a toy in him while Cas fucked his mouth-- but having two men, two throbbing dicks in him was completely new and different and heady.  Dean felt like he might just come right then. 

"What's the pace here, Castiel?"  Benny asked, voice strained as he ground in deeper, feeling Dean clench around him.   

Cas pulled back a little to let Dean's breath comfortably, petting idly through his hair as he looked up at Benny. "Whatever you'd like. Not too harsh, you'll choke him."

"Sir, yes, sir."  Benny winked, and then started to move.

The pace he set was rough, though.  Benny fucked forward with deep thrusts, bottoming out completely with each drive forward.  It jarred Dean forward each time, causing Castiel to slide in and out of Dean's mouth, nearly deep enough that Cas was almost fucking his throat.  Each time Benny slid home, sound slick and obscene, Dean let out a little moan of a noise, muscles straining as his mind started to swim in the sensation.

It wasn't fast.  Benny dragged it out, angled just right so that he knew his cock was rubbing over that bundle of nerves deep inside of Dean, and while he was taking him rough and deep, it certainly was drawn out at a wickedly cruel pace.  Taunting. 

Castiel bit back a keen, wanting to keep most of his composure in front of their guest as he tugged Dean forward in time with each of Benny's thrusts.  Long fingers laced behind Dean's head, guiding him forward at just the right angle.

"He know how to come untouched?"  Benny asked, voice already raspy and breath short as he continued to take exactly what he wanted from Dean. 

Castiel gave Benny the flattest look he could manage. "What do you think I teach him?"

"Easy, now."  Benny gave one particularly harsh thrust, and Dean's cry was choked off as Castiel's cock slid deep; his own length twitched heavily, tears welling up in his eyes and making the green glassy and vibrant.  "Just checkin'.  Some people don't like it when they come untouched."

"He does." Cas assured, tilting Dean's face up. "Don't you pet?”

Dean moaned around him, lips stretched obscenely as Benny thrust in harshly again.  Cas pulled back ever so slightly so Dean could breathe, far too proud of his submissive.

Dean sucked in a shivering breath through his nose, stilted and lovely as Benny kept thrusting into him.  His tongue worked against Castiel's cock, and a mix of saliva and precome slipped down his chin. 

"Gonna stretch you out wide, little bird."  Benny promised softly, rocking forward again and again.  "You'll come so pretty for us, won't you?"

Cas pet through Dean's hair, guiding him forward again so he could slip down his throat once more. Dean swallowed around him, humming as Cas made shallow thrusts already deep down his throat.  It was steady, all of the attention being given him, and he could feel heat coiling low in his stomach-- though he knew better than to give into the frantic need of it.  Benny kept fucking into him at that bone-jarring pace, rough in all the right ways, and it helped Castiel slip in and out of Dean's throat easily.  He was going to be very sore later.

It wasn't until Benny started pressing a finger into him alongside his cock that Dean realized how close to the edge he already was.  The finger was slick and thick, sliding in right alongside the girth of Benny's already massive cock, and Dean keened as he writhed for a moment-- pressure blissful and sinful.

 It was too much all at once, with Cas' cock down his throat and then the feeling of Benny stretching him wider.  Tears slipped down the side of his face, and he choked slightly, his own length twitching dangerously between his legs as his breath was cut off by Castiel burying himself deeper.

One of his hands flew to his own cock, and he squeezed around the base of himself to keep from coming right then, tensing up as precome leaked heavily and messily from the slit at the head of him.  He wanted to come so bad, was so close, but no one had given him permission and he couldn't exactly ask for it.

Castiel was about to reprimanded his sub for touching himself when he realized what Dean was doing.  Pulling his cock out of Dean's mouth, Castiel made him look up. "Do you want to come now, pet? Should we let you?"

"Please," Dean rasped, voice completely wrecked, and Benny groaned from behind him at the sound of it. 

Cas glanced over at Benny. "Should we?"

Benny grunted, a bit breathless as he held himself still, buried deep in Dean's body.  "I think we should make him come as much as possible, honestly.  Until he can't anymore."

Cas nodded his approval, stroking over Dean's cheek absently. "Would you like that?

Dean was panting, and he nodded a bit frantically.  "Please?"

Castiel's lips twitched up into a smirk, coaxing Dean onto his cock again. "Go one then, pet "

Dean moaned, licking at the head of him with a grateful enthusiasm.  "Thank you, daddy."

His lips wrapped back around him, and Benny's breath caught slightly, hips rolling once more as Dean released his own cock-- happy to have permission to come, though needing a bit more stimulation now that he'd staved himself off-- and Benny raised an eyebrow over at Cas.  "Daddy?"

Castiel shuddered, stroking through Dean's hair affectionately. "He likes it, don't you love?"

Dean mewled his reply, sucking at the head of Castiel's cock. 

Cas bit back a sound, fingers still twined into Dean's hair as he let his head fall back.  Dean's tongue pressed to the underside of his cock, and he sucked eagerly, eyes keen on his lover's face as he tried to press forward further.  Wanting to swallow him down again.  Benny bucked into him sharply from behind, and Dean moaned headily, eyes fluttering.  Castiel shifted closer for Dean, feeling him press closer. A low groan fell from Castiel's lips, hips rolling forward in mindless little circles as heat built in him.

As a Benny slipped a second finger into him as he fucked in deep, angled just so, he slicked him open with the push of his cock and the press of his fingers.  Dean came with a muffled cry, spilling out sharply and abruptly, Benny buried deep in his ass and Cas thick down his throat.

Castiel petted through Dean's hair as he came, feeling the tension in his body without having to look at him, stilling his hips to give him a moment.  Dean moaned his gratitude, tonguing gently at the thick vein beneath his cock.  He settled under the aftershocks, body calming and easing with liquid satisfaction that only came after an intense orgasm. 

Benny hummed, petting at Dean's hip.  "You alright now, little bird?  Ready to keep going?"

Castiel looked down at Dean, smiling warmly at him. "Answer him, love."

Dean pulled off of Castiel's cock with a slick pop, licking his lips.  "Yes, sir, I'm ready."

Benny hummed, giving a tentative rock of his hips, and Dean gasped softly as he spasmed around him. Castiel watched as Dean took Benny's cock, letting him take a break for a moment.

Benny started working into him again.  It was a bit easier than it had been, the larger man moving slow, focusing on stretching Dean out instead of losing himself in the heat of his body.  Dean shivered, letting out a small sound as Benny nudged a third finger at his rim. 

"Think you can take it, little bird?" 

Dean moaned.  "Please."

Cas ran a fingertip along the curve of Dean's jaw. "You're such a good boy for us, aren't you love?”

"Just for you, daddy." Dean teased, gasping as Benny started working the third finger in into him slowly.

Cas smiled at him, stroking at his cheek to keep him still as Benny worked his fingers into him.  Dean whined faintly at the stretch-burn of it, gaze fluttering, and he panted softly as he pressed his cheek into Castiel's palm.  When Benny had managed to ply Dean open enough to take his cock and his fingers, he groaned and rocked in deep and hard.  It coaxed a sweet sounding keen from Dean, the sub's back bowing down to take Benny in deeper at the perfect angle. 

"So good, darlin'.  So good, stretching out for me."  Benny muttered soft praise, then glanced up at Castiel.  "Think he's ready to take the both of us yet?"

The question had Dean moaning loudly, shivering at the idea, his eyes hot on Castiel's face like he couldn't quite believe that's what they had planned for him.

Castiel nodded, glancing down at Dean's for a second, gauging his response. "Yeah. He is".

"How would you like to do this, then?"  Benny asked, brow raised as he pulled out slowly, carefully.

Cas nudged at Dean's shoulder, coaxing him down onto his side with a few hushed words before he looked up at Benny again. "You get behind him."

"Alrighty then," Benny nodded, taking his place at Dean's back, a hand settling almost possessively over Dean's hip as the other dipped between Dean's cheeks to fit three slicked fingers in him, keeping him wet and open for them. 

Castiel moved to take his place in front of Dean, still holding his leash, though it was slack, shifting so he could get closer. "Are you ready for both of us, pet?"

Dean nodded, eager, and he licked his lips.  "Yes, daddy."

Benny groaned.  "I can't believe he calls you daddy."

Cas looked over at Benny. "Problem?"

"Opposite of a problem, actually."  Benny replied dryly.

Cas smirked at him. "You'll only call me daddy, won't you love?"

Dean's pupils blew out wide and he nodded again.  "Yes.  You're my only daddy."

Cas smiled at his sub, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead, glancing up at Benny smugly as he did.  Benny rolled his eyes, crooking his fingers so that his knuckles could drag over Dean's prostate, and he earned a stuttered little cry as Dean bucked down onto his hand.

"Please," Dean writhed through it as Benny grinned, pressing more insistently.  "Fill me up.  Please."

Castiel turned his attentions to Dean again, stroking over his cheek to calm him. He looked over Benny carefully. "You should go first."

"Get a rubber on," Benny muttered, casting Cas one last glance before he focused on the man between them, stripping him of the panties now bunched at his knees. 

He slicked himself up again just in case, hand slipping down Dean's thigh and between his legs to curve under his knee.  Pulling up, he splayed Dean open, keeping that leg hooked over his forearm as he sank in with one smooth stroke.  Dean's hands came up to clutch at Castiel's shoulders as he moaned, already almost completely hard again. 

Castiel pulled away long enough to grab a condom from the bedside table, taking off the wrapper and rolling it on with a practiced hand. Settling back against Dean's chest, Cas stroked over his side, positioning himself carefully, giving Dean time to adjust. "Ready pet?"

Dean gave a little nod, eyes hot on Castiel's face.  "Yes."

Cas reached for the lube so he could slick himself over, sensation slightly muted. Carefully, he guided the head of his cock to press at the stretch of Dean's rim, pushing into him inch by slow inch.

Dean clung to him, trembling.  Benny groaned at the increased tightness, petting over Dean's skin as the man between them let out a little sound.

Cas panted softly as he regained his control, forcing himself not to move yet. "Okay, love?"

Dean let out a mewl of a sound.  He nodded, gasping faintly as Benny twitched inside of him.

"What's your color, sweet bird?" Benny asked with a grunt.

"Green," Dean breathed.

Cas offered Dean a smile, nudging as his nose gently as he shifted his hips ever so slightly

"Fuck," Dean moaned, lower back curving just so as both of them began working in him.

Cas gave a soft groan, so much tighter than usual and he could feel Benny moving against him.

"So good, little darlin'."  Benny praised as his hips swayed, lips pressing soft kisses to Dean's shoulder.  "Takin' us so well."

Cas bit back a sound, rolling his hips steadily as he nudged at Dean's nose, more to keep himself grounded then it was for Dean.  Dean let out a little mewl of a sound, fingers slipping around to lace behind Castiel's neck.  Benny rocked in deep, and Dean gave a little cry, going wonderfully tight around them.

Castiel's expression twisted up in pleasure, and he held Dean closer as he thrust into him, tight, and perfect.

"I'm close," Dean mumbled, breathless as his body was moved between them, taking their thrusts easily; his body was warm and welcoming around them.

Benny groaned, moving over his neck.  "You can come, little bird.  Ain't nothin' stopping you."

"You can come if you want, pretty boy." Cas assured, sliding a hand up his ribs.

It didn’t take much more.  Dean came with a cry, clamping down around them both as he shuddered heavily and his hips jerked slightly.  Cas had to slow off as Dean went tight around them, hissing out a sound as he tugged at Dean's leash gently.  Dean whimpered, nails dragging bluntly over Castiel's shoulders, and Benny kept rocking deep into him even as he spasmed with his over-sensitivity.

"Daddy," Dean whined, eyes tearing up faintly as they moved in him.

Cas shushed him with a soft command, slipping his hands up to stroke at Dean's cheek as they thrust into him. "Quiet, love."

Benny's thumb stroked against the underside of Dean's knee where he was holding him open for them, and he kissed along Dean's shoulder as he gave a particularly harsh jerk of his hips.  Dean let out a broken sound, like a sob, as he had the both of them press in all the perfect, terrible spots.  Each breath he took came mingled in with a high whine, nearly a moan, sweat sliding over his skin as they worked into him with increasing depth and heat, the bed groaning as they moved.

Dean was already half hard again, panting heavily as they fucked into him, and Benny let out a content sound as Dean went tight around them as he changed the angle of his thrusts.  A little breathy cry fell over Dean's lips as Benny drove up hard, over and over, until there were tears slipping down Dean's cheeks as his expression twisted in ecstasy.  Benny bit at his neck, leaving a mark as his pace faltered slightly-- heat coiling tight in his belly.

"Take his knee," Benny grunted, hand slipping down to Castiel's and dragging it back up Dean's thigh to keep him open for them before he dropped his hand to where he was buried balls deep into Dean's ass, tracing the stretched rim with slick fingers. 

Dean let out a wrecked sound as Benny pressed, teasing with more, and he clung desperately to Castiel.  "I can't-- I can't, oh god."

Benny hummed, eyes flicking over to Castiel as their thrusts timed up.  "Think he can take it?  Think he'd like it?"

Castiel nudged curiously at Dean's nose, taking his knee from Benny to keep him open for them. It'd be the biggest he'd stretched Dean out yet, and he was a little unsure as to how Dean would cope. "What do you think, love? Too much?"

"I don't-- I don't know," Dean said, voice cracking.

Cas quieted him with a soft kiss, petting at Dean's cheek and he looked up at Benny. "Go slow. And don't hurt him."

Benny nodded, fingers teasing again.  "You alright, little bird?"

"Green," he breathed, trembling faintly.

Cas stroked at Dean's cheek to comfort him. "You're such a good boy for us, my sweet. Letting us play with you."

Dean nodded, leaning into his touch, gaze half-lidded as he looked at him-- squirming when Benny started pressing, never quite slipping his fingers in, just teasing and testing the rim of his ass.  "Kiss me?  Please, daddy?"

Castiel obliged him willingly, sealing their lips together as he felt Benny's fingers nudge alongside their cocks.

Dean's cry was lost against Castiel's lips, body seizing up as he was stretched around them wide and perfect.  He came suddenly, jerking between them and only taking them deeper with a groan of a sound, spilling out against Castiel's chest as they kept rocking, two cocks and two of Benny's fingers inside of him and spreading him open. 

Castiel pulled back to take a breath, pace faltering as he grew closer and closer to orgasm.  It was when the third finger pressed in that Dean let out a sound that was nearly a scream, hiding his face against Castiel's jaw as he was spread wide-- almost to a breaking point-- and the pressure and pleasure of it left him crying and hitching out little moans as another orgasm ripped through him, dry and nearly painful with its intensity. 

The tightness, the heat, the raw feeling of it was what had Benny over the edge.  He came with a grunt, biting Dean's shoulder as he drilled into him relentlessly alongside Castiel, only regretful that he couldn't pump Dean full of his release. 

Cas pet through Dean's hair as he canted his hips up, taking him just that tiny bit deeper before he came, spilling into the condom. Panting heavily, Cas fell lax against Dean, cheek pressed to Dean's temple. "So good to us, love."

Dean let out a whine, feeling them finally still within him, still full and aching perfectly.  His body throbbed, content and satisfied, and he nudged faintly at Castiel's cheek. 

Benny seemed to echo the sentiment, kissing over Dean's shoulder as he panted.  "You were such a good boy, Dean.  So pretty, wrapped around us like this."

Cas slipped an arm around Dean's waist, nuzzling at his cheek as he let go if his leash.

"Want me to get something to clean him up?" Benny asked after a few minutes.

Cas nodded slowly, dazed and lazy as he curled up closer to Dean. Dean let out a small sound as Benny withdrew carefully.  The whimper that came after was almost heartbreaking.

"Nono," he whined.  "I need-- I need—“

"What do you need, love?" Cas asked.

"I'm so empty," Dean's breath hitched and broke in his throat, tears fresh.  "I'm so--"

"Hush, little bird, it's alright."  Benny muttered petting down his spine.

Cas brushed his thumb up over Dean's cheek to wipe the tears away. "Want us to plug you up, sweet one?"

Dean blushed but nodded, aching at the empty feeling, too much for him to handle after being so perfectly stretched.  "Please, daddy."

Benny glanced over at Castiel.  "Where do you keep 'em?"

"There's a drawer under the bed." Cas told him.

Benny slipped away, pausing long enough to slip his used condom off and tie it before ducking down.  "What size?"

"There's a wide one in there, its red." Cas said.

Benny grunted, slipping back onto the bed.  "I got it."

He slicked it up carefully, and once Castiel withdrew, he eased it into Dean with a gentle thrusting motion-- working it in as Dean whined, hiding his face against Castiel's neck. 

"Sorry.  I'm sorry."

Cas coaxed Dean's face up to look at him. "You've done nothing wrong, pet."

"I shouldn't--" Dean breathed, gasping softly as Benny pushed the plug all the way in, and his body stopped throbbing so much, panting softly.  "Shouldn't be so needy."

"I like needy," Benny muttered, petting his hip.

"So do I." Cas reminded, tracing around the upper edge of Dean's collar. "What me to take it off?"

"No," Dean whispered.  "I'm not—I’m not ready yet."

"That's okay, sweet one." Cas murmured, petting over his cheek.

"Was I good?" Dean asked, voice small. 

Benny shifted out of the bed, heading for the restroom to leave them to their talk. 

"You were perfect." Cas said, curling his arms around him. "I'll need to reward you"

Dean smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth.  "I'm glad."

Cas stroked through Dean's hair, sitting up so he could pull the covers over them, leaving on side turned down for Benny.  When Benny finally got back, it was with a warm wash cloth.  He cleaned Dean off first, gentle and adoring, and then wiped Castiel's chest clean too before setting the rag on the floor and curling against Dean's back.

"You were good, little bird.  So good."  He said, kissing behind Dean's ear.

Castiel mumbled a soft thanks to him, curling in close to Dean, not used to sharing cuddle time.  Dean caught one of Benny's hands though, bringing them both close as he settled between them with a soft sigh.  It was content and warm, and he went pliant for them, kissing Castiel's jaw adoringly. 

Castiel draped an arm over Dean's waist, brushing at Benny stomach, content to lay with them.


End file.
